


Tears like English Roses

by LinaBigFace



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Fluff and Angst, I LOVE YOU AISHI AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY, M/M, There is Rantaku but it is unrequired, This is a birthday gift for Aishakami, Unrequired Love, Vomiting, YuuRan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBigFace/pseuds/LinaBigFace
Summary: Out of all the people that exist on this planet, Kirino Ranmaru had to fall in love with his childhood best friend: Shindou Takuto. The latter being his childhood best friend was not the problem. The problem was that he has a boyfriend: Ibuki Munemasa. This means that the defender's love was unrequited.





	Tears like English Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This Yuuran fanfiction is for Aishakami on Tumblr/Twitter BECAUSE IT IS HER BIRTHDAY AND I LOVE HER SO MUCH.

Out of all the people that exist on this planet, Kirino Ranmaru had to fall in love with his childhood best friend: Shindou Takuto. The latter being his childhood best friend was not the problem. The problem was that he has a boyfriend: Ibuki Munemasa. This means that the defender's love was unrequited. It was a shock for him - he had planned to confess after Earth Eleven's return. But now, it was too late. He couldn’t confess to him while Shindou had a boyfriend. The only option was to wait until the two lovers broke up. That’s what Kirino thought two months ago... but now he couldn't wait anymore.

Why?

3 days after learning about Shindou's relationship status, the feeling of regret and heartbreak rose in Kirino's chest at the sight of them kissing after practice. It hurts, it hurts him more than he can say- it broke his heart. Regret and unrequited feelings were the worst. His heart ached from his own horrible feelings, probably because he was thinking about dark thoughts. He felt pain again in his heart, but more so, he felt the urge to cough. That's what he did, but crismon liquid came out of his mouth.

It was blood.

There was blood and... petals? Rose petals to be more precise. After thanking whoever was god or the lord because he was the only one at the changing room and almost everyone had left, he locked himself in the room. He took his towel, cleaned the bloody mess and changed himself.

He heard the knob of the door moving and faint voices.

"Urgh, why is the changing room locked?"

"I have no idea."

"Heeeh... I got an idea! Shoot the ball to the door so that it opens."

"Sure, and then I’ll have to pay to the school for a new door. “, the voices grew louder.

The voices were from Kariya and Kyousuke.

Kirino quickly hid the stained towel into his bag and his stained soccer uniform as well. He cleaned his mouth, took a drink of water, and then unlocked and opened the door.

"Oh, isn't that Ki—", Kariya couldnt finish his sentence as Kirino rushed out of the exit, leaving the Teal Haired Defenfer and Ace Striker confused. Actually, Kirino ran to the library. He didn't want to answer any question about the locked door. When he arrived at his destination, he went to the health section and took out a book about diseases that he had already read two years ago.

"Flowers, flowers, where is it?", he mumbled impatiently, "Here it is."

Hanahaki Disease

The Hanaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided/unrequited love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided/unrequited love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings will disappear along with the petals. The surgery was eventually banned due to it being too dangerous. The disease can only end if the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. The victim can survive through it for weeks, months, or years. It depends on the person.

 

Kirino had 3 months left and 2 months had already passed. He only had a month now.

 

✿

 

The sounds of retching echoed down the bathroom, but only the source of the sounds could hear it. Kirino was alone after all. He flushed the bloody water along with the cursed petals. There was still blood and petals around the toilet, but for once, he decided to not clean it. It was by going to the bathroom sink to wash his mouth that he could see his pitiful reflexion. His pink hair was a mess, slight bags could be seen under his eyes and he was paler than usual. The poor boy would wake up at random hours in the in the middle of the night just to puke. He quickly rearranged his hair and unlocked the bathroom to finish practice. Nobody knew about Kirino’s condition.

When he came back to the soccer field, everyone was going to change themselves. This means that it took him longer than usual to do his business.

“Kirino-senpai.”, the pink boy turned his head to look at the source of the voice. It was obviously Kariya. “I am going to Kyousuke's house, come with me!" he offered.

"Sorry Kariya, but I'll decline. Don't you want to spend time with your boyfriend alone?", Kirino didn't wanted to be the third wheel. He had been one many times with Shindou and Ibuki. "Heeeeh, of course I do. Yuuichi will be there too.", the teal boy added in the hopes that his friend would accept the invitation.

"I have noticed that you two have been close lately as well...", the teal boy whispered low enough so that Kirino didn’t hear it. "Come on, join me."

“If you insist." The older sighed, giving up resisting any longer after the mention of Yuuichi. He has always been kind with him and they shared a lot of things in common. It would be great to see him.

 

✿

 

After the two defenders arrived at the Tsurugi house, Kirino and Yuuichi were immediately left alone. Both were now in the room of the older Tsurugi brother.

"Looks like Kyousuke is alone with Kariya in his room now.", Yuuichi proudly stated. "I’m happy for them, Kyousuke has been extremely happy since they started to date.”, the bluenette smiled at his own statement.

“Yes… I’m glad that they didn’t have to suffer for love.”, the pink-haired boy muttered while thinking about Kyousuke and Kariya being happy. Just happy, nothing else. Kirino envied them. He truly looked depressed now.

"I can see that something is bothering you. Is there anything that I can do to help you?"

"Yes, I’m fine.", Kirino lied.

"That’s what you told me last time. I don't want to pressure you, but I don't like to see you with such a sad face each time we meet."

"Well... Fine, it’s that... I—uh...Ugh! I don't know how to explain it, sorry.", Kirino signed in desperation.

"Take your time, I'll wait as long as you want and listen", the older Tsurugi reassured him with a smile.

"... I’ve loved Shindou for so long. I planned to tell him— I mean, to confess to him after he came back to Earth. But I learned that he has now a boyfriend. It hurts, and I regret not saying anything to him, and now I can't dare to confess to him because he already has someone in his heart. I— I want to move on from this unrequited love, but I can't. I act like a supportive friend around him, but my mind tells me to spill everything I've never gotten to tell him. I’ve tried to leave them alone as much as possible, I’ve helped Shindou to plan dates for Ibuki. I, I...", Kirino didn't had the power to say anything anymore, tears were now falling down his red cheeks. His chest was hurting him, and he needed to cough, oh no. Kirino expected to see Yuuichi having pity for him, but instead, he felt his arms around his waist.

"I can tell that you're a really amazing guy so…Shindou-kun is missing out big time. I’m happy that you opened to me about your issue.", Yuuichi told him with the calmest voice he could use - almost like a whisper. Realising what he’d just done, Yuuichi apologized, "Ah, sorry for this sudden hug." Before he could remove him arms, Kirino hugged him back. "Wait, can we...stay like this for awhile?", he whispered. Yuuichi slowly nodded, "Anything to make you feel better."

The pain disappeared, but Kirino's heartbeat was fast. As well as Yuuichi's.


End file.
